I Love You You Idiot
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: just a one shot i decided to write out of boredom. wendy is at her coming out party when she gets an unexpected visitor. hope you like it! no flames please! pxw with a tiny bit of jxoc


**Note: Hey I'm really bored and I don't get my homework so I'm writing a one shot instead lol. Enjoy. **

"Wendy Darling escorted by William Davidson III." The announcer declared as I walked down the grand staircase with my escort, William. William and I were to be married as soon as possible, and right now we were at an introduction to society ball. We made our way to the long dining table we were to sit at and took our places.

"Clarissa Dupree escorted by John Darling." My best friend Clarissa made her way down the stairs with John. I sighed and looked at the engagement ring on my finger. It was every girl's dream ring with a giant sparkling diamond in the middle.

"So Wendy, I hear you and David are engaged." A boy about my age said walking up to me later when I was taking a break from dancing. I blinked at him.

"Who are you, do I know you?" I asked. He was wearing a suit; he had tan skin, wavy dirty blonde hair, and sea blue eyes.

"I don't know, do you?" he asked.

"How should I know? I've never seen you before in my life." I said sniffing and turning my nose up.

"Don't you like these decorations?" he asked suddenly. I turned to him giving him a quizzical look, he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes I suppose they're alright." I replied. He reached up and tugged something off of a hanging wreath.

"I think this kiss is the best one out of all the others." He said holding an acorn out to me. Sudden realization swept over me.

I couldn't get hurt by Peter Pan again, I just couldn't. "Don't be silly, 'tis just an acorn." I replied.

"Really? Because where I come from we call this a kiss," he said and then leaning in he kissed me quickly. "And that a thimble." I fumed.

"Sir, that is inappropriate behavior, I'm a married woman." I said out of habit. He grinned. "Not yet."

I scowled at him, lifted up the skirts to my heavy blue dress, and stormed out into the garden with him following close behind me. Maybe this was a dream, after all Peter Pan was not supposed to grow up, not ever!

"Wendy, oh Wendy…I know you're out here." Peter called out as he approached me. I spun around. "Please just leave me alone." I begged sighing and sitting down on the ledge of a fountain. He sighed.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked. I stood up and walked closer to him. "You're Peter Pan." I replied. He nodded and grinned.

"Don't think just because you suddenly show up five years later means that I'm going to welcome you back with open arms and pretend nothing ever happened! I gave you my hidden kiss and all you did was drop me off at home and never come back even though you promised to!" I exclaimed. He looked surprised. "Done?" he asked.

"No, you said you wouldn't forget me, but you clearly did!" I cried. He shook his head, chuckling without humor. "I didn't forget you. I just didn't think you'd want me back." He replied. "I can't believe you don't get this!" I exclaimed turning away from him.

"Get what?" he asked loudly. "I love you, you idiot!" I exclaimed running over to him and kissing him. He slid his hands to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Wendy I love you, I have ever since I came into your room, and you're a really good thimbler." He whispered. I laughed and grinned.

"And I believe this acorn belongs to you." He said holding out my "kiss" from all those years ago, it appeared to have been dipped in gold. I smiled. "It's called a kiss Peter." I laughed the tears coming to my eyes as he fastened it around my neck.

"Why are you crying Wendy?" he asked brushing the tears off my cheeks with his thumb.

"I'm just so happy you came back." I replied. He pulled me into a hug. Then I remembered my parents, brothers, and William. I turned back to the ball and Peter put his arms around my waist, coming up behind me and leaning forward.

"Forget them Wendy, forget them all," he whispered in my ear just like that night so long ago. "Come away with me to a place where you'll never, NEVER have to worry about grown up things again." He whispered. I gave the group one last look and turned to him. "Never is an awfully long time." He held out his hand and flew up into the air.

I took it and together we flew off to Neverland, to our happily ever after, at long last we were together.

**Note: So there you go, my one shot. Lol hope you liked it!**


End file.
